The Chronicle's of Naruto: Redux
by Spaikrab
Summary: Naruto is taken to Heaven and unlocks his Yin-Yang bloodline. Basic Desc. Good!Sasuke,Kyuubi,CouncilElders. Fem!Kyuubi Sakura and Civilian Council bashing. Minor Jiraiya and Neji bashing. Rated M to be safe
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was the average October 10th. Children were chasing each other, the adults were drinking sake, and a mob with pitchforks and the like are chasing a blond boy running towards the Hokage tower. Why? Because this is Konoha's 'Demon Boy' and were planning to finally kill him at the ripe age of five for taking away the Yondaime and to finish what he had done. Now you may be thinking 'why would they do that? The beast was slain at the hands of the fourth.'. Now that is not entirely true, as the Yondaime SEALED it away, as no mortal can kill just a large ball of chakra with skin, bones, and a mind. The Yondaime couldn't seal it into a adult; they would die. He couldn't seal it into a animal, they would die to. Now, to seal a Biju you needed a young child, and what better to use then his own son? Now, Naruto doesn't look smart, but its only a act; a persona if you will. He knows who his father is, and why he is hated. Its pretty easy if you listen to the gossip around town, along with the glares. Naruto is also pretty skilled. He can already perform the tree climbing excersize with ease, and is mid Genin in most things, his highest skill in Taijutsu. This is thanks for the Sandaime Hokage, the council, Anbu, and some Shinobi willing to train him. The council know his heritage; they weren't dense. They also see him as a scroll sealing a kunai, not the kunai itself. Their fake hatred towards him is also just a act. They see him as the Yondaime wished; A hero. Unfourtunally, the civilian side of the council didn't see it that way. They showed real hatred, constantly hurting, shouting obscenitys, and hiring assassins that hate the boy to kill him. That's why the Sandaime always put a watch on the civ council to keep the boy safe. Most of the full council was against him, the only ones caring for him being the Shinobi clan heads, Elders, and the Hokage himself. But enough talk about the council, let's talk about Naruto's fifth birthday. The birthday that will eventually rock the foundations of the village itself.

"GET THE DEMON!" one civ yelled.

"HE WENT THAT WAY!" another cried.

"HE WENT INTO THE ALLEY, GET HIM!" the third civ chimed.

'Oh no, dead end! And I wasted all my chakra on shadow clones!' Naruto thought, knowing he was in for a beating that would make even Yami wince. "No, stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you!''

"Oh really, what could you, a pitiful excuse for a demon, do to us civilians and shinobi?" a male Hyuuga sneered.

"Help me!" Naruto cried, only for no one to hear.

"No one will hear you, demon. We put up a sound barrier so no one can hear you scream. Now prepare to die demon scum!'' a Uchiha yelled.

 **Meanwhile in heaven**

"LET ME AT EM! LET ME AT EM! COME ON JUST LET ME GO! I PROMISE I WON'T LEAVE A MESS BEHIND!" a fiery red-head yelled.

"No Kushina! I want to go down their to but Kami won't let us! She said it isn't the right time!" a blond haired man yelled struggling to hold her back.

"NO! I WANT TO HELP MY BABY! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HELP MY BABY MINATO!'' the now identified Kushina yelled.

" **STOP THIS AT ONCE!** " a strong female voice yelled. " **Save your strength Kushina, Minato. We will go in a minute. We just need to work out the plan.** " The voice said.

"What plan Kami?" Minato asked.

" **Well, the plan is to take Naruto out of the mortal plane for 13 years and put him back when the Chunnin exams start. During the 13 years, You, me, Yami, and Kushina are going to train him in various things, like his bloodline he inherited from both of you.** " Kami said.

"His bloodline? I know Kushina has his Chakra chains, but what about me?" Minato asked.

" **Well, its a combination of both. He got your Chakra chains Kushina, but you both have a dormant Bloodline. Minato, you have Yin release, and Kushina has the Yang release. They apart is not the full bloodline, and has to be activated by me, which I will activate when he get your son. When someone with both Yin and Yang release, it becomes the full bloodline of Yin-Yang release.** " Yami said, appearing out of a dark portal.

"Um, Yin is more feminine right? Then why does Minato have it? Shouldn't I have Yin and Minato have Yang?" Kushina asked. (A/N. Yin is dark, feminine, and related to earth when I looked it up. Yang is Bright, Positive, and more manly.)

" **I was getting to that part. You see, when we activate these dormant bloodlines, You will change gender. There is no possible way around it. But the benefits are worth the downsides.** " Kami said

"Fine. As long as I can see my Sochi and do what parents are supposed to do, then I accept." Minato, or should I say Mina, said.

"Me too. Since I'm going to be a male now, I wished to be called Red." The now dubbed Red said.

" **Allright. Prepare yourselves, and this won't hurt. Much.** " Yami said.

 **5 Minutes later**

"OW! THAT *BEEP*ING HURT!" Mina said.

" **Told ya it would hurt. Now let's go get your son."** Kami said.

 **Back at Earth**

Right as the Uchiha was about to decapitate Naruto, the man disintergrated with a holy white light, causing the villigers and shinobi to back away. Some tried to run, but found that a barrier seal was placed, causing them to fall.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY SON LIKE THIS! I WORKED HARD TO SAVE THIS VILLAGE FROM THE DEMON, AND THIS IS HOW YOUR SAVIOUR IS TREATED? I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" Mina said.

"The Yondaime is back! Now he can finish his work and kill the demon once and for all!" a very stupid villager said, now missing a head. The crowd backed away

"Did you not just hear me? This is my SON, the SAVIOUR that holds back the nine tails and you treat him like trash! What if he dies from one of your beatings? The nine tails would be released, and no one would stop him!" Red said. "We're taking him away from this hell-hole since your too stupid to realize that." And with that, Red, Mina, and Naruto was transported back to Heaven. The villagers were shell shocked to say the least, and they all decided to go home. Too bad for them as Mina 'forgot' to stop the barrier seal, making them scream for help. But they forgot about the silencing seal the Uchiha placed, causing them to rot away in the alley.

 **At Heaven**

"We got him Yami, Kami!" Red said happily.

" **Good, now when he wakes up the tort- er training will begin** " Yami said, madly cackling freaking out Red and Mina.

( **A/N Man, I need to get into the habit of writing more. Anyways, R &R and tell me what I did wrong. BAI!**)


	2. The Return

The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

It's been 10 years since Naruto left, and it's been quite ever since. All searches for the boy have long since been given up, and most have moved on. The Chunin Exams are going to start soon, and almost all have arrived. This year, however is going to be very explosive.

"I'm bored i'm bored i'm bored i'm bored i'm bored i'm bored i'm bor-"

" **SHUT UP! ITS ONLY 5 MORE MINUTES!** "

A blond man laughed. He knew that she would always get mad if he made her annoyed enough. This man is no other then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and his compainion walking next to him is none other then Kyuubi, the Nine tailed demon, but she likes to go by Akane.

"You know Akane, we could of just used the Shunshin directly to the Old man."

" **...** "

"Akane?"

" **Why didn't I think of that...** " Naruto snorts at that and both Shunshin directly to the Hokage in a blinding light, giving him a heart attack.

"AH! HAS KAMI COME FOR ME?"

"No Jiji, she hasn't" Naruto said. The Hokage's brain quickly rebooted as only two people called him that.

"N-N-N-Naruto? Is that you?" Sarutobi said.

"Its me Jiji. But before we have a reunion I have some things I have to talk about." And with that, Naruto went off telling Sarutobi everything that happened.

"Ok, let me get this straight. Your Father-now-Mother Mina Namikaze and your Mother-now-Father Red Uzumaki came and took you to Heaven on the day you went missing, and were trained by Kami, Yami, Mina, Red, and some others you can't disclose right now for 10 years, waiting until the Chunin Exams so you can take them as a one man team?" Naruto nodded.

"Alright, but before you do, I have to measure your power. Inu, Dolphin!"

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"I need you to bring Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, and Anko to me at once."

"Yes Hokage-sama!" A few minutes later, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, and Anko were all at the Hokage Tower.

"What do you need, Hokage-sama?" Anko asked.

"I need you to test this young man in a spar. Kakashi, you are Ninjutsu. Kurenai, you are Genjutsu. Gai, Taijutsu. Anko, you are skilled in all three, so use any as you please. Then, you will all attack him at the same time. If he suceeds this test, he will be given the title of Special Genin, so he can enter the Chunin Exams as a one man team."

"Yes Hokage-sama." they all said at the same time.

"Also, bring your teams and go to Training Ground 46 as soon as you get your teams to watch. Anko, just go to TG 46." At that, they promtly Shunshin away.

"Naruto, if you and your companion were to follow me to TG 46."

Training Ground 46 is just a plain green land, great for testing. After everyone was brought there, they started. All the kids were eagerly watching, wondering who would win since he was going up against four of the best Jounin in the village.

"I bet he's going to fail."

"Me too."

"I think he could win

"A-Ano, I t-think he c-could win."

"Hn."

"Fate has declared him to lose."

"I sense the flames of youth within this person!"

"I think This guy could win against Kakashi and Kurenai, but not Gai." the rest just stayed silent.

"First Round, Kakashi vs Naruto, Hajime!" Both started doing handsigns at very fast speeds.

 **Fire Release: Fire Whip!**

 **Yang Release: Light Spears!**

Kakashi jumped out of the way to avoid the Light Spears, canceling out his fire whip. Before he could regain his bearings, he heard Naruto yell **Yin Release: Fury Storm!**

Kakashi found himself on the defensive, constantly dodging everything Naruto threw at him. Naruto got tired of this, and decided to bring out more of his power.

 **First Repression Seal: Kai!**

Immediatly after the seal was released, everyone felt a massive chakra source coming from Naruto, and were shellshocked to see one tail made out of his purple chakra, and saw him moving faster then a rabbit on crack. They saw him forming hand signs faster then anybody could see, minus the Hokage albeit barely and called out **Crystal Release: Crystal Cage!** and trapped Kakashi in a cage

"Yield Kakashi." Naruto said.

"Alright. I Yield." Kakashi said. Naruto then released the cage and sent Kakashi free.

"That was fun Kakashi, you actually made me release one of my Repression seals."

"That was fun too, Naruto. It was surprising that you pushed me that hard." Naruto then turned around, only to see everyone gawking at him.

"What?"

"What? What?! YOU DESTORY KAKASHI, ONE OF THE BEST NINJUTSU EXPERTS AND ALL YOU SAY IS WHAT?!" Screeched a pink haired banshee.

"First, ow. Second, I trained for years. What do you except?"

"Alright, alright. Next is Naruto vs Gai!" The Hokage announced.

"Now he's in trouble. Gai is a Taijutsu freak. Once the Hokage starts the match, its over for him." The panda-haired girl said.

"Hajime!" The entire match was Gai forcing Naruto to be on the defensive, making him irritated.

"Alright, playtimes over!" **Second Repression Seal: Kai!** Once again, everyone felt a huge chakra source coming from Naruto, forming a second purple chakra tail to come out of his coller bone. Naruto then turned into a yellow blur, even the hokage barely managing to keep up. A few girly screams later, they saw Gai beaten to near death and sulking.

"Winner, Naruto!"

"Round 3: Kurenai vs Naru-" The Hokage was cut off by Kurenai.

"Um, Hokage-sama, I rather not fight him, seeing what happened to Kakashi and Gai"

"Very well. Winner, Naruto!"

"Now thats not very fun" Naruto pouted.

"Anko, you can choose between a 1v1 or a 1v4. What do you choose?"

"Are you joking me right now Old man? I would obviously choose the 1v4."

"Alright, but first we need to heal Kakashi and Gai. Medics!" After some healing, the Hokage laid out the special rules for the 1v4.

"Alright, you may use anything that is non-lethal." It was at the moment Naruto started cackling evily.

"Ummm... ooookay, get ready! Hajime!" All four Jounins tensed, sensing that something _**VERY**_ bad was about to happen. They saw Naruto roll up his sleves to show two kanji, one standing for Dusk and the other for Dawn. Naruto poured Chakra into it, summoning two guns, one of them made from a beautiful White Gold to give it a Ivory look, while the other was made from Obsidian to give it a Ebony look.

"Like what you see? These babys are called Chakra Guns, they shoot Chakra bullets that can be stronger then a SS rank assassination jutsu, based on how much Chakra I pump into it. Now dance!" Naruto then began shooting at their feet, causing them to 'dance'. Naruto then felt several charka sources behind him, and jumped out of the way for the barrage of Kakashi shadow clones.

"Hmfp. I wonder if I should show off? Meh, i'll show off." Naruto's eyes turned from the startling sky blue to a yellow that matched his hair. Naruto then began to shoot VERY fast, shooting down anything that his eyes seemed to lock onto.

"Remind me not to piss him off." Gai said. After all the clones were gone, he targeted the actual Jounins.

"You might want to run. When I get bored, I get aggitated. And when I get aggitated, I WILL start shooting. And I have NEVER missed my target. You might want to throw everything you got." Naruto stated.

"Since Naruto is so strong, you genin can join in on the attack. Help your senseis!" the Hokage stated, thinking they could gang up on Naruto.

"Everyone, focus on holding him down! Shikamaru, use you Shadow Possession! Anko, your snakes! Use anything and everything you can think of!" Kakashi said. Naruto didn't even bother to move. He just stood their, grinning like a maniac. He resealed his guns, and stood there, just waiting for it. Soon enough, was stuck under a entire pile of snakes, kunai, steel wire, and earth. Chouji was sitting on him as well. Everyone thought that they went overboard, but took it back as Chouji jumped off the pile and ran back to the team. The pile started shaking until Naruto exploded from it, holding a sword that looked like Zabuza's except for it being gold, and being two feet wider and longer. What freaked them out however was the look on his face. It was a look that a crazed man would have. Then they heard him cackling.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Man, talk about a challenge! I never had to bring out good ol' Slicer before! What you are about to see here is the opportunity of a life time!" Naruto then started doing handsigns as he stabbed Slicer into the ground.

 **4 Element Release: Pure Rasenshuriken!**

Naruto held out his arm, forming a white **Rasengan** with four blades swirling around it. One was made of fire, another was earth, one was water, and the last was water. Just as Naruto was about to throw it, it disappeared, making everyone confused. Naruto then started speaking.

"Do you really think I would of used a jutsu that could destroy this village on my comrades? Because if you did, your stupid." Naruto chuckled.

"EY! DID YOU JUST CALL ME STUPID?!" a kid with a dog on top of his head yelled.

"Yes, yes I did. Now, do I get the rank of Special Genin or what old man?" Naruto asked. Everyone's left eye started twitching for the Hokage's nickname.

"Yes, Yes you do Naruto-kun. Now, why don't you go rest? Here's the key to your mansion, I'll tell everyone about your heritage at the 3rd exam of the Chunin Exams."

"Heritage? What heritage Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"You'll find out at the 3rd exam of the Chunin Exams. Now go home everyone, the Chunin Exams are tomorrow." The Hokage said.

Short Omake: Surprise Attack.

 **4 Element Release: Pure Rasenshuriken!**

Naruto held out his hand with the **Pure Rasenshuriken** forming, then as he was about to toss it at the Jounins and Genins, he turned around and tossed it towards the Village Hidden in the Rain.

"Where did it go Naruto-kun?" the Hokage asked.

"You'll see Jiji, you'll see."

 **At the Rain Village...**

"How is our plan going Konan?" A figure with 6 piercings on his nose.

"We have recruited Kisame, now we need to recruit Itach and we'll be clos-" Konan was cut off as Naruto's **Pure Rasenshuriken** destroyed the entire village and the Akatsuki hideout.

( **A/N Heres ye second chapter, the third will be the first and second exam of the Chunin Exams. So, R &R and tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it. BAI!**)


	3. The Chunin Exams!

The Chunin Exams

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas and eventual OCs.

Quick legend.

"Bleh" Talking.

'helB' Thinking

" **Blah** " Tailed Beast/Boss Summon talking.

' **halB** ' Tailed Beast/Boss Summon thinking.

" **SHANNARO!** " Inner Sakura

Tailed Beasts in human form will talk and think with Regular text.

Naruto woke up with a start feeling more furry than normal, and quickly got to the bathroom mirror. When he saw himself, he screamed bloody murder. He was a blue hedgehog-like creature with quills and a short tail. His screaming got everyone to wake up, and when they saw him, they did the only thing their brains could think of. Fainting.

Naruto woke up for real this time, panting heavily. He quickly checked himself, and saw no blue fur or quills. What he did find, however, was fox ears and ten tails waving lazily behind him.

"AKANE!" Naruto shouted. Akane was there in a instant, grumbling about noisy blonds.

"What do you want at this hour Naru- oooooooooooooooooh." Akane grumbled before seeing his blue tails, which looked like the color of his eyes, and his orange fox ears.

"Akane! Why do I have these! And why are my tails blue and not orange?!" Naruto shouted, causing Akane to sweatdrop about the last thing Naruto mentioned.

"Firstly, no idea on the color of your tails and ears. Secondly, I think it's because when we seperated, some of my power stayed behind."

Flashback.

 _"_ _ **Naruto, in order to begin the training, I need to remove the Kyuubi from that seal. It will hurt for a moment, so please take off your shirt**_ _." Yami said._

 _"Alright." Naruto said while stripping his shirt off._

 _ **Eight Trigrams Seal: Release!**_

 _A red Youki (Demonic Energy, I think.) started to be released from the seal, eventually forming a being. The being started to take shape, and formed a woman with fox ears and eight tails. The woman had a hour-glass figure, a heart shaped head, a DD cup, and curves that would make any woman worth her salt drool over._

 _"Aaaaaah, it feels so good to be out of that seal. Wait, where is my ninth tail!" The woman started panicing, only to be settled down by a stern gaze from Kami._

 _"_ _ **Your ninth tail stayed behind in Naruto, who will start to generate his own Youki. Your Ninth tail will be regenerated in time. Now Naruto, its time to begin your training.**_ _" Kami said._

End Flashback.

"Ok, I guess that makes sense. But why do I have a tenth tail? Wouldn't I have only nine like you?"

"I think its because of my original tail and being in Heaven, which time moves faster there, thus speeding up the effects and makes them more potent. I'm just surprised that you didn't receive the physical side ealier." Akane said. "Now go back to sleep, tomorrow is the Chunin Exams."

"Ok, thanks Akane. Goodnight!" Naruto said. He went back to his room, and fell into blissful sleep.

At the Academy

Naruto was wearing his average outfit of a jacket completly black with orange flames around the borders. His shirt was black like always with light chain-mail under it. His pants were inverted of his jacket, but the odditys are his shoes and bracelets. His shoes were entirely white, except for the red borders with a gold ring around the red tounge. They also seemed to have some sort of rocket on the bottom. His bracelets looked alot like the rings on his shoes, but with a faint yellow glow to them.

Naruto easily saw through the Genjutsu, but unforutually for some guy with hair shaped like a duck's arse, annouced it to the entire world. 'Such an idiot.' Naruto thought. When Naruto entered the actual room, he felt the (weak) killing intent of all the Genin, but smelled the scent of snakes and blood, and immediatly narrowed his eyes. Because of some... devolpments in Heaven, he could see into the future. He saw what would happen to one of the only men and women that actually cared for him when he was a child, and he got pissed.

Kami, Yami, Akane, Mina, and Red had to hold him back together before he went into a ranpaging state trying to brutally murder the snake Sannin. Most Gennin stopped their conversations when they saw his new aspects to him. He wasn't ashamed for originally housing the Kyuubi, and he was going to show it. A lot of civilians had to be rushed to the emergancy center suffering from heart attacks, thinking the Kyuubi was using Naruto as a avatar. Naruto found this very amusing, until half of the female villagers tried to rape him for his new looks while squealing 'Kawaii'.

Look's like even a new mortal god couldn't avoid the very bane of manys existance, fangirls. Naruto was shivering from the thought. Then he noticed the barely veiled looks of lust he was getting. This just caused the poor blond to shiver more. Then the Duck-Butt, Banshee, and Dog breath walked through the door, both guys limping. (I have nothing against Kiba. I do however have everything against Sasuke and Sakura. I'll a poll if they are redeemed, left as they were in the cannon, or make them total poop farts.)

"Duck Butt, I understand the true horrors of fan girls. I would not wish that on my worst enemy." Naruto said.

"Now you understand my pain. Don't worry brother, i'm here for you." Sasuke said.

"S-S-Sasuke..." Naruto stuttered. Naruto was sexually confused, since he liked both men and women. That was until Mina explained to him what it ment if you liked both genders. Yes Ladies and Gentlemen, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was bisexual. Sasuke, however, questioned his sexuality when Naruto said his name so sexually, it made him shiver.

"BAKA! SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!" Sakura shouted with her Banshee voice. " **THATS RIGHT, DOBE BAKA! TRUE LOVE ALWAYS PREVAILS! SHANNARO!** " Inner Sakura shouted.

Before anyone could say anything else, the door bursted down, leaving a bunny in it's wake. Naruto reacted before anyone else could, and killed the bunny. He then muttered something about stupid snake sannins and bunny bombs.

"Why did you kill the bunny, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"When I was on my training trip with my mom and dad, bandits would sometimes send helpless animals with a ton of explosive notes to kill us." Naruto said. Kiba held onto Akamaru tightly in fear of anyone taking him.

"Hey, don't cause too much noise. The genins here will surely hunt you down." a genin with white hair said.

"What do you mean..." Sakura said.

"Kabuto"

"Kabuto?"

"Just look around, see all the death glares you're receiving?" Surely enough, when they looked around, they all saw glares of hatred.

"What are those cards you have?" Kiba asked.

"These are nin-fo cards. They let you gather information on certain ninjas. Since you guys are probably newbies to the exam, do you want to know any particular information on someone?" Kabuto asked.

"Hmmm. What info do you have on Garaa of the sand and Rock Lee?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you have on Naruto Uzumaki?" All of the Rookie 12 but Sasuke asked.

"Hmfp. You know their names, that makes it less fun.

Garaa of the sand: Completed 50 D-ranks, 40 C-ranks, 30-B ranks, and 10 A-ranks. Special information includes controller of sand like his father, and he has never been injured once.

Rock Lee: Completed 100 D-ranks, 10 C-ranks, and 5 B-ranks. Genjutsu and Ninjutsu is completely nill, but Taijutsu is off the charts.

Naruto Uzumaki: Completed 9999102576 D-ranks, 5029301 C-ranks, 94882 B-ranks, 75632 A-ranks, and 5967 S-ranks. Every skill of his is completely off the charts, nothing else is recorded." When Kabuto was done reading the card, everyone's eyes popped out, even the examiners that just came in. Only one thing could be said.

"Wow." Everyone but Naruto said.

"O-Ok... Naruto Uzumaki is excused from this test as it would be a waste of time for him." Ibiki said. Surprisingly, no one argued for fear of pissing off Naruto.

(MLG TIME SKIP: The Second Exam)

Naruto counted 72 people, or 24 teams. 'Ibiki must be really slipping' Naruto thought. His thought train de-railed completly when he saw a women in a tan jacket, brown shorts, and a full body fishnet that left nothing to the imagination. She must of felt his line of sight (wat) when she turned around.

Anko was having a rough day. First she has to host the second Chunin Exam exam, then she lost all her dango due to a random Genin team chasing after the demon cat, and now she was early. She told all the Chunin-hopefuls where the second exam was going to be held, and Body Flickered ( **A/N I'm gonna be doing most of the american translations since most of them sound cooler [atleast to me] so if you don't like that, sorry** ) to the exam grounds. She was about to sit down when she felt someone looking at her, and turned around to see what looked like the Fourth reincarnated. But when she looked closer, she saw the three whisker marks that almost everyone in town recognised. She felt her heart hop up, and leaped for him.

"GAKI!" Anko shouted while tackling him.

Flashback: Naruto, Age 4

 _Naruto was busy running away from a crowd of drunk civilians, and he could usually outrun them. But this night, he wasted alot of Chakra doing his painting of the Hokage monument this morning. He ran into a alley, and immediatly regretted his choice. The alley was a dead end._

 _"Well well well. Looks like the Demon chose the wrong turn. Now stand still, it will all be over in a second." One random civ with no meaning to the story said. Naruto braced for impact, when after about 5 seconds, nothing happened. He looked up to see all of them knocked out and a strange looking woman defending him. She bended down to him, and said "Are you ok gaki?". Naruto nodded._

 _"Well, what do you say I get you home after some dango?" Naruto nodded his head again._

End flashback.

After that night, Anko visited Naruto more often, and they began to form a relationship before the night that Naruto disapeared. Anko stayed in her apartment for 5 days with her friends giving her occasional visits. She got over the lose eventually, but still had a dull pain in her heart whenever someone spoke of him. Now he was here, and she wasn't letting go.

"A-Anko?" Naruto said shakily. She nodded. "Anko! It is you! I missed you so much!". Naruto's heart started jumping for joy when he recognised her. Naruto started developing feelings for Anko before he left, and now he was very happy that she was here. He stopped hugging her when he felt tears.

"D-Don't ever do that to me again, Naruto. I missed you so much, I thought you left forever. Don't do that again." Anko repeated, with Naruto whispering sweet nothings into Anko's ear. Once Anko stopped crying, Naruto saw that the Genins were approaching. He told Anko, and she nodded. Then, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and got into position. Naruto was sent through a loop when Anko gave him that kiss, and stayed there until Anko started handing out papers.

Naruto quickly signed the paper, and went into a tent to get his scroll. Before he went to his gate, he went to see Anko.

"Anko, did you mean that kiss?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes." Anko muttered, blushing a shade that would make Hinata look normal. Naruto grabbed Anko's chin, and stared into her eyes.

"Meet me at our dango shop after I finish this test. I want to catch up." Naruto said before giving Anko another kiss. Naruto then hopped off to his gate.

"Alright Chunin-hopefuls! Start the test in 3, 2, 1, GO!" Annouced a Chunin. Naruto quickly started to skate on thin air, speeding towards Team 7. He got there just in time to see Orchimaru to start his attack. Generating a **Demonic Style: Big Youki Rasegan** , he pushed it straight into the real Orchimaru, destroying his rib cage.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Orchimaru yelled out.

"Get the hell away from Sasuke-san you pedophillic rapist!" Naruto shouted. Orchimaru was about to say something about 'I'm immortal, you can't do this to me!' when he saw Naruto floating in thin air. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi's son, Luffy, were gaping along with Orchimaru. When Naruto figured out why they were gaping, he sweatdropped.

"You can stop looking now! Anyways, time to die Orchimaru!" Naruto yelled.

"Not without marking you!" **Curse Seal Bite!** ( **A/N: I don't know the american translation, so deal with it** )

'Oh crap!' **Iron Style, Body Statue!** Orchimaru bit into cold hard iron, and yelled bloody murder. Naruto, deciding to use his new appendages for a good use, started to generate 10 **Big Youki Rasengans** in each tail. Orchimaru was completly and udderly decimated. Naruto walked away, leaving a stupified Team 7 in his wake. Naruto however, didn't notice that Orchimaru's singular surviving rib crumbled into dust.

Naruto quickly got a heaven scroll, and went to the tower. Naruto figured out the puzzle and opened his scrolls. Standing their was...

( **A/N I'm very sorry for making you wait awhile for this chapter, I wanted to make sure it had almost no grammar errors. Thank you for waiting, and I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter. Next chapter will be the Prelims, Meeting someone special, and The beginning of 3rd Chunin Exams. BYE!** )


	4. Update

**This is just a update notice, the fourth chapter will be coming VERY soon. But due to school starting a while ago, the updating will take a bit longer. Just hang in there guys, This chapter is going to be awesome! Have a preview for waiting so long.**

Standing there was Anko, grinning like a mad man (woman?).

"Wow squirt, you really impressed all the Jounin and Chunin when you took down Orchimaru. I like the tails by the way." Anko said casually.

"It was nothing really. The bastard didn't even see it coming." Naruto replied. He was going to say more, but was cut off by Anko's lips. The two quickly was wrapped up in the kiss, taking every second to explore their partner's moist cavern. They soon had their hands running up and down their partner's body, and would of continued if Team 9 hadn't arrived. Anko and Naruto turned to see all of team 9 blushing furiously, with Neji and Tenten looking at each other dreamily.

"Oh, sorry about that. We'll take this to our room." Naruto said. Naruto then warped Anko and himself to his designated room. Once inside, Naruto locked the door and was about to start making out with Anko again, but was interupted by a ANBU with a Bird mask.

"Lord Hokage-sama would like to see you Naruto-san." Bird stated.

"Alright. Thank you for letting me know Bird-san." Naruto said. Bird just nodded and warped away. (I perfer the term warp instead of Body Flicker or Shunshin [Probably spelled that wrong] just to let you know) After Naruto got dressed, he warped to his Jiji.

"You need me Jiji? I was in the middle of something." Naruto asked with annoyance clear in his voice.

"Yes, just to let you know, Sasuke was marked by Orchimaru." the Third Hokage started.

"WHAT?! I KILLED THAT BASTARD! Naruto pratically screeched.

Yes, you killed him which I applaud you for. To take down Orchimaru like that within the span of your attention span when you were a child is amazing. But, you destroyed a earth clone, which in turn allowed him to escape and mark the Uchiha.


End file.
